Alice in Musicland
[[Archivo:Alice_in_Musicland.jpg|thumb|300px|Alice in Musicland Ilustrada por Y Oji]]Alice in Musicland es un conjunto de Canciones Originales Vocaloid. Alice in Musicland está dividida en 7 canciones o partes, todas publicadas en un solo vídeo, haciéndolo parecer más a una obra de teatro musical. La historia está basada en el cuento "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", contando las vivencias de Alicia (Hatsune Miku) junto con los demás personajes del cuento representados por distintos Vocaloids. Actuálmente, este vídeo tiene más de un millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo uno de los vídeos más famosos de OSTER Project. El 09 de Marzo de 2015 se dio a conocer un trailer donde se mostró que esta canción tendrá una novela ligera y representará a la misma canción y sus personajes. La novela ligera salió a la venta el 19 de Marzo de 2015. Es escrita por Kitsunezuka Fuyusato, ilustrada por Buta y dirigida por OSTER Project. Puede comprarse en Amazon. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Esto es sólo por amor a la música."'' Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Soft, Light, Sweet, Vivid, Solid y Dark), MEIKO, KAITO, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len Música, Letra y PV: OSTER Project Ilustración: Y Oji *Nicovideo *Youtube *Página oficial de la novela Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Cinnamon Philosophy Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji sacado de letras.com. *Traducción al Español por Kazakiri. Prelude Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Soft) (Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO y MEIKO) Kanji= お話をしよう 昔話より　もっともっと素敵な　おとぎ話 ふと目を開けると　真っ白なうさぎ 大慌てで駆けてく　後を追うの |-| Romaji= Ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori Motto motto suteki na otogibanashi Futo me o akeru to masshiro na usagi Ooawate de kaketeku ato o ou no |-| Español= Vamos a contar una historia, de un viejo folklore el más, genial, grandioso cuento de hadas de pronto abro los ojos y veo un conejo blanco, corriendo precipitado, así que corro tras él. Busy Rabbit Intérprete: Hatsune Miku (Light) y Kagamine Len (Megurine Luka, KAITO y MEIKO) Kanji= チクタクチクタク　急いで行かなきゃ　間に合わない！ ああ　チクタクチクタク　ギクシャクするのはもう嫌だ そら　チクタクチクタク　時間はどんどん減ってゆく もう兎に角僕には時間がない ねえ　そんなに慌てて　一体全体どうしたの？ どこかの誰かと　いつだかどこかで待ち合わせ？ そう！彼女はチクタク　とっても時間にシビアだよ 「そんなに？」「そうさ！」　だって彼女は女王様 カクカクシカジカチクタク　どうにも時間がないから 話があるなら　またの機会にしておくれ それならひとつだけ教えて　何故そんなときでも 陽気にうたを唄うの？ それはミュージックランド　（ミュージックランド？） そうさミュージックランド　（ワンダーランド！） ここがミュージックランドだからさ！ じゃあお先に失礼　また会う日までバイバイさよなら！ 待ってー！ |-| Romaji= Chikutaku chikutaku isoide ikanakya ma ni awanai! Aa chikutaku chikutaku gikushaku suru no wa mou iya da Sora chikutaku chikutaku jikan wa don don hette yuku Mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai Nee sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no? Dokoka no dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase? Sou! kanojo wa chikutaku tottemo jikan ni shibia da yo "sonna ni?" "sou sa!" Datte kanojo wa joou-sama Kakukaku-shikajika chikutaku dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara Hanashi ga aru nara mata no kikai ni shite okure Sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete naze sonna toki demo Youki ni uta o utau no? Sore wa musicland musicland? Sou sa musicland wonderland! Koko ga musicland dakara sa! Jaa osaki ni shitsurei mata au hi made bai bai sayonara! Matte!! Aa nante fushigi na sekai na no deshou Kono saki wa nani ga matteru kashira |-| Español= Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac Tengo que ir más rápido, o será muy tarde Ah, Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac No quiero más torpezas ¡Mira!, Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac el tiempo se desvanece rápidamente De todos modos, no tengo tiempo que perder Hey, ¿por qué demonios vas tan apresurado? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Algún lugar? ¿Esperas a alguien? Sí, cuando ella venga Tic-Tac, es muy severa 「¿Tanto?」「Así es」 Porque ella es la Reina Tal y tal cosa, tic-tac, ya no tengo tiempo Si quieres hablar, dejémoslo para otra oportunidad Si es así, sólo dime una cosa, ¿Porqué, en un momento como este Cantas una canción muy alegre? Porque, esto es Musicland ¿Musicland? Así es, Musicland~ ¡Un mundo maravilloso! (wonderland) Porque aquí es Musicland!!~ Así que, Si me disculpa, Hasta que nos veamos otra vez, bye-bye, adiós. ¡Espera!~ Ah, vaya maravilloso mundo parece ser… Me pregunto qué me espera más adelante Happy Singer Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Sweet y Vivid) y KAITO (Kagamine Rin y Len y Megurine Luka) Kanji= ああ　なんて不思議な　世界なのでしょう この先は何が待ってるかしら 　お嬢さん　　　　　　　　えっ？ 　お嬢さん　　　　　　　　私？ 「そう　お嬢さん」　　　「なぁに？」 「君は誰？」　　　　　　「私の名前は……」 「君は名前なの？」 そういうあなたは誰なの？ Who am I?　問いかけてみよう（何故？） Who am I?　分からないんだ Who are you?　ねぇ教えてよ Who am I?　曖昧さ ただ分かってるのは　唄ってる僕は 最高にハッピーってこと You love music　うたを唄えば 少しずつ見えてくる 僕が生きる意味はきっとここにある 「だってそう僕は」「そうねきっと私も」 最高のSINGERなのさ！ |-| Romaji= Ojou-san ee? Ojou-san watashi? "sou ojou-san" "naani?" "kimi wa dare?" "watashi no namae wa......" "kimi wa namae na no?" Sou iu anata wa dare na no? Who am i? toikakete miyou Naze? Who am i? wakaranainda Who are you? nee oshiete yo Who am i? aimai sa Tada wakatteru no wa utatteru boku wa Saikou ni happii tte koto You love music uta o utaeba Sukoshizutsu miete kuru Boku ga ikiru imi wa kitto koko ni aru "datte sou boku wa" "sou ne kitto watashi mo" Saikou no singer na no sa! |-| Español= Señorita, ¿eh? Señorita ¿Yo? “Así es, señorita” ¿Qué? “¿Quién eres?” “Mi nombre es…” ¿Tu nombre? Dígame ¿quién es usted? ¿Quién soy? (Who am I?) Déjeme preguntarme, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién soy? (Who am I?) No lo sé ¿Quién eres?(Who are you) Vamos, dígame ¿Quién soy? (Who am I?) Es algo ambiguo Sólo sé que cuando canto Es la cosa más feliz y genial Amas la música (You love music) Cuando cantas Poco a poco, vengo a verte Seguramente aquí está el significado de que estoy vivo “Porque, sí, Yo soy” (así es, yo también soy) (El) La mejor cantante de todos ¡! Crazy Tea Time Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Solid) y Kagamine Rin (Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka y MEIKO) Kanji= この風変わりなリズムはどこから 聞こえてくるのかしら？ そりゃ私だよ私んことだろ？ さあ腰掛けたら始めるぞ お茶はいかが？　お茶はいかが？ 楽しく飲めば　世界も踊る お茶はいかが？　さぁ　お茶をどうぞ ああ　なんて変なフレイバー 普段の味に慣れちまったら 全てが退屈になっちまうものさ ありきたりのものじゃつまらない それを知ったヤツは　みんなイカレちまうのさ お茶はいかが？　ほら　お茶はいかが？ 奇をてらいたけりゃ　イカレちまえ お茶はいかが？　さあ　お茶をどうぞ イカレりゃ楽しいティータイム！ |-| Romaji= Kono fuugawari na rizumu wa doko kara kikoete kuru no kashira? Sorya watashi da yo watashin koto daro? saa koshi kaketara hajimeru zo Ocha wa ikaga? ocha wa ikaga? Tanoshiku nomeba sekai mo odoru Ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo Aa nante hen na fureibaa Fudan no aji ni narechimattara Subete ga taikutsu ni nacchimau mono sa Arikitari no mono ja tsumaranai Sore o shitta yatsu wa minna ikarechimau no sa Ocha wa ikaga? hora ocha wa ikaga? Ki o teraitakerya ikarechimae Find more lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com Ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo Aa ikarerya tanoshii tii taimu! |-| Español= Ese maravilloso ritmo, ¿de dónde viene lo que estoy escuchando, Me pregunto? ¡Esa soy yo! Soy buena ¿verdad? Vamos, siéntate, Empecemos ¿Te gustaría algo de té? ¿Te gustaría algo de té? Si lo bebes alegremente, el mundo bailará, también ¿Te gustaría algo de té? Vamos, Pruebe algo de té Ah, ¡Qué sabor tan extraño! Una vez que usaste los sabores usuales Todo se convierte en algo muy tedioso Es muy aburrido ser común Eso ya lo saben todos que nos vamos a volver locos ¿Te gustaría algo de té? Vamos, ¿Te gustaría algo de té? Es una extraña manera de ser, vuélvete loco como nosotros ¿Te gustaría algo de té? Vamos, Pruebe algo de té Ah, Una divertida loca hora del té (teatime) Invisible Cat Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Dark) y Megurine Luka (Kagamine Rin y Len y KAITO) Kanji= 迷い込んだ森の中　私を誘う声が 深い霧にこだまする　私の道はどっち あっちそっちそれともこっち？　優柔不断なお嬢さん だけどそれは私も同じ　あっちもそっちも歩く道 ああ　喜びや悲しみや愛しさまで 唄にしたいもの全部　塗り重ねていったら 最初に求めていたものが　何か解らなくなって 最後に残されたものは 透明な得体のしれない　音楽と無個性の残骸 それを芸術と呼べるのか　誰にも解らない 頭の中はゴチャゴチャでも　透明なのも悪くない だけど決めた私は決めた　私の道 |-| Romaji= Mayoikonda mori no naka watashi o izanau koe ga Fukai kiri ni kodama suru watashi no michi wa docchi Acchi socchi soretomo kocchi? Yuujuufudan na ojou-san Dakedo sore wa watashi mo onaji Acchi mo socchi mo aruku michi Aa yorokobi ya kanashimi ya itoshisa made Uta ni shitai mono zenbu nuri kasanete ittara Saisho ni motometeita mono ga nanika wakaranaku natte Saigo ni nokosareta mono wa Toumei na etai no shirenai ongaku to mukosei no zangai Sore o geijutsu to yoberu no ka dare ni mo wakaranai Atama no naka wa gocha gocha demo toumei na no mo warukunai Dakedo kimeta watashi wa kimeta watashi no michi |-| Español= Perdida dentro del bosque, a una voz me tienta Haciendo eco en una densa niebla, ¿Cuál es mi camino? ¿Allí, ese, o este? Muy vacilante, señorita Estoy en el mismo lugar, acá también, este también, camino por el camino Ah, alegría y dolor, Hasta el amor, Cuando dejamos una capa en lo que queramos cantar… Estarás inseguro de lo que querías buscar al comienzo Al final dejamos Un misterioso carácter y las ruinas de un musical sin personalidad ¿Puedes llamar a eso arte? Nadie puede entenderlo… Incluso dentro de la cabeza está hecho un caos, pero ser invisible no es tan malo Sin embargo, Me decidí, Me he decidido, Mi camino Empress Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Solid) y MEIKO (Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka y KAITO) Kanji= 幸か不幸か　彼女が選んだ　道は女王へ　続く道 「女王陛下のおなり！」 私が女王様さ　何か文句あるの？ 私が唄えば　誰もが釘付け　全てを服従させるオーラ 「あなたが女王様」　「そうさ覚えておおき」 「美しい歌声」　　　　「当たり前じゃない？」 オーケストラ　さあ始めましょう　私のミュージック ピアノ　ウッドベース　ドラムス　ブラスセクション みんな言う事お聞き　私のために奏でなさい すべて私のものよ　私は女王様だからさ！ ちょっと待って　これはみんなで奏でるミュージック へんてこでも　まとまらなくても 大慌てなときでも　ハッピーを感じてるのさ 十人十色だけど　重なればハーモニーになる　理由は単純さ だって WE LOVE MUSIC!! |-| Romaji= Kou ka fukou ka kanojo ga eranda Michi wa joou e tsuzuku michi Joou heika no onari! Watashi ga joou-sama sa nanika monku aru no? Watashi ga utaeba dare mo ga kugizuke Subete o fukujuu saseru oora "anata ga joou-sama" "sou sa oboete ooki" "utsukushii utagoe" "atarimae ja nai?" Ookesutora saa hajimemashou Watashi no music Piano wood bass drums brass sekushon Minna iu koto okiki watashi no tame ni kanadenasai Subete watashi no mono yo watashi wa joou-sama dakara sa! Chotto matte kore wa minna de kanaderu music Henteko demo mata maranakute mo Ooawate na toki demo happii o kanjiteru no sa Juunin-toiro dakedo kasanareba haamonii ni naru Riyuu wa tanjun sa datte we love music!! |-| Español= Felicidad e Infelicidad, ella es la que decide, el camino hacia la reina, es un camino continuo「Está saliendo su majestad la Reina」 Yo soy la reina ¿Alguna objeción? Cuando yo canto todos me escuchan, mi aura hace a todos obedecer “¿Es usted la Reina?” “Así es, ¡recuérdelo bien!” “Es una hermosa voz” “¿No es obvio?” Vamos, La orquesta empieza a tocar, Mi música (Music) El piano, bajo de madera, Batería, sección de metales Todos lo que diga será escuchado, Toquen para MI Todo es MIO, Porque Yo soy la Reina ¡¡¡¡Espera un segundo!!!! Nosotros tocamos la música para todos Incluso si eres extraño o eres desordenada Si eres apresurado, o de sentimientos felices De varios colores pero que se superpone, convirtiéndose en armonía El motivo es simple, después de todo AMAMOS LA MÚSICA (WE LOVE MUSIC) Finale Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku (Solid), Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO Kanji= お話をしよう 昔話より　もっともっと素敵な　おとぎ話 それはありふれた　魔法のフィロソフィー みんなのハートに隠れた　ミュージックランド |-| Romaji= Ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori Motto motto suteki na otogibanashi Sore wa arifureta mahou no philosophy Minna no haato ni kakureta musicland |-| Español= Vamos a contar una historia, de un viejo folklore El más, genial, grandioso cuento de hadas Eso es una convencional mágica filosofía Escondida en el corazón de todos nuestra (our Musicland) Galería Arte Conceptual= 20597391_p3.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku, por Y Oji. 20597391_p5.jpg|Arte Conceptual de KAITO, por Y Oji. 20597391_p8.jpg|Arte Conceptual de MEIKO, por Y Oji. 20597391_p4.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Len, por Y Oji. 20597391_p7.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Rin, por Y Oji. 20597391_p6.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Megurine Luka, por Y Oji. |-| Productos= 71kAucNgecL.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Y Oji. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Canción con Novela